


Multitude of sins

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry, Translation, post-season 9
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Multitude of sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multitude of Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740020) by [edgarallanrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose). 



_Całował spojenie pomiędzy twoimi łopatkami_

_Gdzie niegdyś były skrzydła_

_  
Dreszcz_

_Czasem wciąż wyobrażasz sobie ich ciężar_

_Pociąganie ramion_

_Kulisz kręgosłup_

_To że są wyimaginowane nie oznacza, że są lżejsze_

_Wprawdzie nigdy nie były cięższe_

_Śledzi palcem twój grzbiet_

_Twoje ramiona przechodzi gęsia skórka na ten dotyk_

_Uśmiechasz się_

_To ludzki równoważnik anielskiej reakcji podnoszenia i stroszenia piór_

_To uczucie nie peszy cię tak bardzo_

_To jest radość_

_Satysfakcja_

_Intymność_

_Wspina się, aby pokryć twoje ciało jego własnym_

_Przyciskając jego usta do twojej szczęki i_

_Oh_

_To jest coś nowego_

_To ciepło_

_Reakcje chemiczne osiadają w twoim ciele_

_Teraz nie masz na to odniesienia_

_Jest więcej adrenaliny niż walki_

_Więcej mocy niż lotu i_

_To jest gorętsze niż piekielny ogień_

_Odwraca cię_

_Twarz w twarz_

_I szepcze ci do ucha delikatne zachęty_

_Przeszukuje twoje ciało palcami_

_Ta nieporównywalna reakcja_

_Nigdy nie kochałeś Ojca w sposób_

_W jaki kochasz tego człowieka_

_Lecz z pewnością to jest miłość_

_‘Oh to jest miłość aniołku_

_Tu jest każdy rodzaj miłości_

_Przywykłeś do rodzaju_

_Który sprawiał że byłeś sprawiedliwy_

_To jest sposób sprawiający_

_Że grzeszymy’_


End file.
